Emperor Waltz
by TitaHightopp05
Summary: Sequel of "Feverish Mood". 'The Hatter made the red rose he held pass in the space between her elbow and her other side, showing her the beautiful flower… and something else'. I watched the Vienna New Year's Concert 2016 and a ballet reminded me very much of Alice and the Hatter, all the references inside. R&R&E!


**Author Note : Hey there! As lots of you requiered a sequel to "Feverish Mood", here it is!**

 **This FF is based on a ballet choreography that I DON'T OWN!**

 **1) The place where it takes place is the Schonbrunn Palace in Vienna, the fountain I wrote about is the Obelisk Fountain still in this Palace and it's not made of marble, I just had to adapt it to Marmoreal's design.**

 **2) The dancers that performed this piece were part of the Vienna State Ballet.**

 **3) The music, "Emperor Waltz", belongs to Johann Strauss.**

 **4) I only own the dialogs and Tean (that is only mentioned), but ALL THEY DO JIRI BUBENICEK'S CHOREOGRAPHY!**

 **NO DANCE STEPS' DESCRIPTION!**

 _ **Emperor Waltz**_

The ball hall of Marmoreal was filled with nobility coming from all of Underland in occasion of the 4th Frabjous Day's Anniversary Ball the White Queen had thrown. The focal point of the night was in fact the dancing: there were lots of couples on the dance floor and the hypnotic twirling of gowns was accompanied by the masculine heals stomping that was simultaneous with the music accents.

He was there too, in a small empty hall that was adorned with closed French doors, which had thin white curtains, and four marble and gold framed mirrors one in front of the other on opposite walls, each one was hanged just above a candlestick that laid on a fancy white table, and on the ceiling were hanged great crystal chandeliers.

Suddenly he felt the warm, inviting weight of his hat lift from his heavy mass of red curls: ready to get mad at Chessur again, he turned with eyes wide in annoyance, but when he saw that it wasn't the cat who had stolen his top, he left his lips part in a delighted smile which matched the one on her face.

Alice wore a tea length Alice-blue gown (as he had defined that color): the skirt was a bit longer on its back side, it had a heart shaped neckline and off-the-shoulders sleeves so, as her hair was wrapped up in a French twist, her beautiful neck was exposed and highlighted by a long bright necklace and a pair of earrings which matched the it. Long thin black gloves covered the length of her arms until the elbows and held playfully the brim of the hat.

The Hatter's eyes sparkled as he tried to grab it, but failed, because Alice paced away from him, giggling and turning so he faced her half bare back.

 _Focus on the hat, Tarrant!_

"You shouldn't stole a hatter's hat, Champion: he could be jealous of it, you know?" he hummed, silently approaching at her.

"Yes, I do know it…" she played along moving sensually her shoulders, smirking.

With a quick movement he stole his beloved top from her hands even if she turned towards him while trying to keep it. She kept her hand held out. And it didn't pass unnoticed by the Hatter.

"Alice…" he lisped taking in a gentle caress her outstretched hand "… would you grant me this dance?"

"Of course, Tarrant" she answered.

And so they danced, just the two of them in that empty little hall: their hands joined while she seemed to fly and he emphasized her moves with similar ones.

"You are a very good dancer, I have to admit it" he complimented.

"You are surprisingly good too Hatter, really! When did you learn how to dance?"

"There were lots of feasts in Witzend in occasion of the opening of a new season, weddings and the Queen's visits. Plus, Tean used to dance in a sort of little academy where she learned how to dance with a partner and I insisted to teach me some things" he said just before spinning her around.

"I must say that you learned quite well" she said again.

"Since you came back the second time I dreamt to dance with you like this and now that I'm doing this, it feels even better that I had imagined" he told her with a dreamy face.

Her smile faded slowly and she gradually stopped dancing to step away a little, leaving him with a confused look: "I'm still so sorry I made you wait so long…"

He turned her face with a caress on her jaw: "I told you many times that it doesn't matter anymore; that is if you'll never leave me again…"

She returned cheerful: "Of course I won't!" and he could see no lie in her shining eyes, which now were gazing the stars: "Is a wonderful evening, isn't it?"

"In my opinion, the best one I spent until now was the last one, my love" he said smirking, then he frowned: "Are you still in pain?"

"Oh no Tarrant, I'm fine" she hurried, blushing brightly.

"Good" he simply said, just before the music reached its exordium and he lifted her from the ground going on with the dancing. And so they continued to twirl and turn, he occasionally lifted her up with her legs flying gracefully around, laughing at each other for nothing in particular.

Looking sweetly at her he brushed a loose curl away from her eye. She stroked his cheek in return first with the back of her fingers, then with her palm drawing invisible circles on his cheekbones.

"You are surely the most beautiful lady in all of Marmoreal tonight. And I'm not saying that on the other days you are not, you still are, believe me. You are the most dashing woman in- Wait, did I just say dashing?! I didn't mean teh, Alice, Ah'm serry!-"

"Why, thank you… You are quite comely too, Hatter"

He frowned and shook his head: "No, I don't think so…"

She took his face in her hands: "I do!" she said and his gap toothed smile lighted up his face again.

"May I kiss you?"

She smirked and pulled him close, their lips about to brush against each other: "Try to catch me first" she whispered and twirling one last time around him she ran out of the room.

"Wait!" he called and rushed after her to end up in the principal ball hall.

"Why, Tarrant, you do seem to be in search of someone, am I right?" a voice purred in his ear and immediately he grabbed the brim of his hat pressing it even more against his head.

"Yes, Chess… I'm looking for Alice, if you want me to consider you useful tell me which direction she took, please" he groaned visibly annoyed.

"No need to be dramatic, Tarrant, she had just gone outside in the gardens…" The Cheshire Cat yawned as the Hatter was off.

There were lots of young couples there: young lads flirting young lasses by showing them their dance skills, putting an arm around their shoulders, chasing and hiding,… _Young love…_ he thought shaking his head. He walked around the great space reserved to the dancers passing by elderly couples discussing about how much their children could match: he almost burst out laughing thinking about Alice's experience back in London!

He escaped from the crowd and reached the monumental fountain: he had always thought that it was too exaggerate: it was obviously all made of white marble, a tall obelisk enthroned in its centre, the water flowed from a hole under it and filled the pool in front of the sculptured part which included several statues. You could walk all the way behind it thanks to some steps.

"Alice?" Tarrant called.

Alice was well hidden, but as she heard the Hatter's funny tone she let a giggle escape and came out from behind the corner: "You found me, but you still have to catch me"

He shot her a devilish grin: "Start teh run lass…". Within a pair of steps he was before her and she hurried down the large steps on the opposite side of the fountain. They chased until they casually arrived at the entrance of Mirana's Rose Garden where he threw his arms out and caught her by the waist holding her tightly against his chest: "Now I definitely got you!" he affirmed to the laughing Champion.

"I believe that now you deserve your reward, Royal Hatter…" she said, turning when he enlightened his grip on her hips. At first they ignored the whimpering-like sound that was quickly coming to interrupt them: she leaned to place a kiss on his dark lips and…

"PUPS!" Bayard's deep voice barked as his entire litter ran hauling and laughing between the couple into the Rose Garden, making them jump backwards in fright, the Hatter hit a marble bench in the process falling sit on it. The bloodhound came soon after running behind the pups: "I'm sorry for them Tarrant, Alice I didn't mean to ruin your moment"

"Don't be Bayard, I'm sure they didn't mean too" Alice said offering a hand to Tarrant to help him up.

Moments later Bielle joined the group too: "Where did those frantic cubs go? They're really getting me 'round the bend tonight!" she growled in a quite un-lady-like manner, the Hatter pursed his lips and looked away in adept to stifle a laugh.

"I'm getting them, dear. Why don't you calm down showing Alice the water show down at the fountain?". Tarrant cursed in his head.

"Water show?" Alice asked amazed.

Bielle pushed her forward with her head: "Later! Now must go quick!" the dog laughed. All Alice could do was follow, she looked back at Tarrant as to say something but he had already gone.

The Rose Garden was the most intriguing one in all of Marmoreal: short perfectly cut bushes formed a funny labyrinth that usually let space to a round little cleaning where a bush of red and white roses grew in all its beauty. On its left side, the one that overlooked the East Waterfalls, ran a path without any plant which ended with a fancy gazebo.

After a childish pout Tarrant had marched somewhere in the Garden pacing around to calm his nerves: it was supposed to be his and Alice's night that one! He walked beside the gazebo and sat on an hidden bench where he let out an heartfelt sigh, closed his eyes and waited.

Alice didn't really mind seeing the water show or not: she wanted that kiss. She sneaked out of the crowd and made her way back to the Rose Garden, losing her way in the low tricky labyrinth a pair of times; she walked down the path that led to the gazebo: "Tarrant? Come on, where are you?" she called out and snorted in frustration letting her hands lend heavily on her hips.

When she felt someone tap her side while sliding his hand about her waist she winced in surprise, but soon recognized the touch: the Hatter made the red rose he held pass in the space between her elbow and her other side, showing her the beautiful flower… and something else.

The Champion caressed his arm, up to his hand and held the rose with him, only to notice something shining half buried in the petals: being careful not to break the flower she picked it up and a little smile masked as a confused expression curled on her face.

The ring was a simple silver band, all its beauty was in the small bright diamond upon it, the moonlight played with it creating light tricks that made it seem a piece of a star.

Alice's mouth gaped open, but no sound came out.

"Maybe it sounds a way too early but can't wait anymore…" Tarrant said, turning her so she was facing him before kneeling on one knee: "My dear Alice, will you make of me the happiest hatter in both worlds by marrying me?"

 _Oh my, Hatter…_ she thought: "Rise, Lord Hightopp, for I accept your propose" she said trying to sound solemn; however, her emotions had the best and she said it in a shaky voice.

Before standing the Hatter slipped the ring around her fourth left finger, then she spun her in a lone, emotional dance that ended with her pressed against him when their lips finally met in that so awaited kiss.

In the background, the fountain was still entertaining the nobility with its artistic show.

 **Please, my dears, what do you think? :)**


End file.
